


The Phone Rings at Midnight

by CoronaCrown



Series: A Day in the Creek Life [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: Craig and Tweek texted or spoke on the phone almost all the time. It was usually in the middle of the night, whenever the latter needed comfort from the former.





	The Phone Rings at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: all Creek one-shots are a part of the same storyline, unless explicitly stated.
> 
> This story falls under the former category.

The first time Tweek called in the middle of the night, they were twelve years old. Craig had his own phone, but Tweek didn’t. Something about responsibility that Tweek wasn’t able to uphold yet, which in Craig’s mind was ridiculous. Tweek, despite his nervousness, was a serious person.

Craig was still up, having drank coffee for the first time earlier that night. He drank three cups. He was pretty sure the stars on the ceiling weren’t supposed to vibrate the way they did. Or was that him vibrating?

He heard the phone ring downstairs. He paused in kicking his feet in the air to get off the bed and open the door a crack. He heard his mother walk down the stairs and the ringing finally end as she spoke to whoever called.

“It’s two in the goddamn morning, you better have a good reason to call. Oh, hello, Tweek, Why are you calling so late, dear?”

Craig perked up at that. He dashed out the door and thumped down the stairs loud enough to garner his mom’s attention. “Let me talk to him, gimme, gimme, gimme.”

Laura frowned, looking down at him while covering the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand. “Craig, what are you doing up?”

“I had coffee with Tweek before he went home. I never want to have it again, it tastes terrible. I never want to have it again. Let me talk to him. Does he want to talk to me? The stars on my ceiling won’t stop shaking.”

“Sweetie, you don’t have stars on your ceiling, they’re on your door.” She pressed the phone to her ear again. “He’s right here if you want to— Okay, then.” She passed the phone to her son, keeping the cord free from entanglement. “Go to bed when you’re done.”

“I’ve been in bed all night. It’s hard to sleep with the dogs barking all night.” He brought the phone to his ear and said in a more even and calmer tone, “Hey, Tweeks.”

Laura frowned, but left him to his own devices and back up the stairs.

 _“Hi, Craig,”_ Tweek said on the other line. _“I’m sorry I woke you up.”_

“No, I was already up. I drank more coffee after you left.”

_“You’re body’s not used to coffee. You shouldn’t drink so much.”_

“I think I can pass on coffee from now on. Sorry, honey.”

 _“That’s fine. You don’t have to like coffee because of me.”_ He heard Tweek sniff.

“Tweek? Are you okay?”

_“I think I’m starting to get a little sick. I have a headache and and I hurts to close my eyes. I’m gonna wait out sleep and I was hoping to hear your voice.”_

Craig smiled. “Aw, that’s sweet. How revolting, bleh.” He faked a gag and heard Tweek laugh on the other end. He chuckled to himself and heard the second floor creak behind him. Turning around, he saw Tricia walk down the stairs with an empty water bottle at hand. He held his middle finger at her, which she responded equally to.

_“...at the mall this weekend. What do you think?”_

“Sorry, what did you say? I didn’t hear it.” He heard Tricia snort and walk past him to the kitchen.

_“I said I was thinking maybe we could hang out at the mall. Have a-a lunch date.”_

Craig gulped, feeling his face heat up. “Yeah, I’m good for the weekend. We haven’t spent time alone for a while.” Tricia blew a raspberry as she walked passed again, water bottle filled. Craig didn’t even turn to look at her as he lifted his finger again.

_“I love you, Craig. And sorry for calling so late at night.”_

“I love you too, Tweeks. Man, I feel we’ve been talking for a while. Time sure flies by, huh?”

_“... We’ve been talking for two minutes.”_

“We have?” Craig frowned and held up his arm to his eyesight. The hairs on it started to waver as he stared for a few seconds. “Maybe I should go to sleep.”

 _“Maybe that’s_ —ah-shee!— _maybe that’s best.”_

Craig tightened the phone in his hand. “Dear God. You sneeze like a guinea pig.”

_“Sh-Shut up!”_

* * *

 

As much as Craig appreciated his family, they could also annoy them. Especially his uncle. Who was homophobic. And didn’t know Craig was gay. And had a boyfriend.

He really hated Washington DC. Thank God he only had to see these jerks once a year.

Too bad this year, it was during Christmas instead of summer. It was the first Christmas since he and Tweek were together that they would have to spend sperately. It sucked.

Late at night after everyone else had gone to sleep and presents were opened come Christmas morning, Craig lay awake in the room he shared with his sister and three cousins. They were all older, so they at least tired themselves out by whatever it was high schoolers talked about.

He jumped in the bed as a text was sent in from an unknown number. He turned to his sister to make she didn’t wake before opening his messaging app.

**Unknown  
Hey!**

**Craig T.  
Who is this?**

**Unknown  
[image received]**

**Craig T.  
WHAT THE HELL**

**Craig T.  
IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO STRIPE I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS**

**Unknown  
This was a terrible idea, sorry Craig**

**Unknown  
[image received]**

**Unknown  
See? He’s all right! I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry**

**Craig T.  
Tweek? Is that you?**

**Unknown  
Yep!**

**Unknown  
[image received]**

**Craig T.  
Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack. How was I supposed to know that was you sending photos??**

**Unknown  
Stripe is wearing a Christmas 🎄 scarf. I don’t think a kidnapper would make that and use his photo for a hostage pic**

Craig threw his head back against the pillow and chuckled airily. He changed the contact information before resuming the conversation.

**Craig T.  
Since when did you have a phone? And how did you get my number?**

**Tweeks ☕️❤️  
I got it just now as a Christmas present from my parents! My mom texted your mom for the number and they already put it in when they gave it.**

**Craig T.  
They started it up without you? But that’s the best part of getting a new phone!**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
I dont really care about that, I’m just glad skao ix**

**Craig T.  
Tweeks? Honey you okay?**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
I’m fine! I just sneezed in the middle of typing and accident sent gibberish**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
Wait what time is it in DC? Isn’t it late?**

**Craig T.  
I was still up, sharing a room with Tricia and my cousins can be a bit of a letdown**

**Craig T.  
I’m just glad I can last the rest of the year able to talk to you as much as I want**

**Craig’s T.  
And Tweeks**

**Craig T.  
The same rules apply to my phone as the texts**

**Craig T.  
If you need to, text me in the middle of the night if you want to talk.**

**Craig T.  
I’m always gonna be here for you, honey. Even if I’m not with you.**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
Thank you Craig**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
I love you so much**

**Craig T.  
I love you too, Tweeks. Merry Christmas**

**Tweeks☕️❤️  
Merry Christmas, Craig**

* * *

Tweek’s knee bounced as he looked down at the number on his phone. It was just a call, he told himself. Just like any other ordinary day, it was a call to talk to Craig. It wasn’t any different than before.

It certainly felt that way, though. Ever since the weekend a few days ago, when they had sex for the first time, Tweek found himself thinking about how exciting it was, and how he wanted to do it again. It was a breathtaking experience that he hoped he would never have to share with anyone again.

He blushed at the implications of what the passing thought meant, but decided not to dwell into it too much. Double checking to make sure his bedroom door was locked and his parents were downstairs, less he be overheard. His fingers hovered over the Call button before finally pressing it. He could feel his heart pounding against his heat as it rang once, twice, and Craig picked up.

 _“What’s up, Coffee Bean?”_ Craig asked.

Tweek smiled into his hand at the nickname. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

_“I was almost asleep, but you’re worth every waking moment, Tweeks.”_

Tweek never felt like he was worth Craig’s time, but appreciated the sentiment, nonetheless. “I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

_“What’s up?”_

He cleared his throat before speaking, less he fail to get the words out. “It’s just... I was wondering if you would want to come over tomorrow after school? I don’t have to put in any hours tomorrow, and it’ll be empty until closing time.”

_“Sure, that sounds great. Uh, does the house being empty have to do with anything?”_

Okay, the moment of truth. Tweek breathes deeply before continuing on. “Well, it’s just... do you remember what we did last weekend?”

Craig was silent for a moment before answering. _“You mean... when we had sex?”_

Tweek gulped nervously. “Yeah, that. I was... hoping we could do it again? Tomorrow, maybe? Um, i-is that okay?”

_“Yeah. No, that’s um, that’s fine. I’m cool with that. Did you... wanna do it the same way or... mix it up a little?”_

Talking about it over the phone just made everything awkward, Tweek decided.

“W-we can worry about that when you come over,” Tweek said. “I really liked it. A lot. You, um, I liked the way you were holding me.”

Craig chuckled nervously. _“Thanks. I still have marks from when you scratched my back.”_

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry, Craig! I’ll try and be more careful next time.” The inevitability of a next time made Tweek’s face hot.

_“No, it’s okay! Really, I’m fine. And actually, it was kinda hot. You had to wear a jacket to cover up your hickies, remember? That was hot, too.”_

Tweek remembered. He only ever wore his messily buttoned green shirt, sometimes another layer of it got too cold. It was the usual whether in South Park the morning after, and they didn’t go anywhere except for dinner. Tweek has to wear something to hide his neck from public view, something Craig had no shame of subtly pointing out through the dinner date.

“I’m sure we’ll now what we like and stuff. I... I hope we do it more often.”

_“Not too often. My legs were sore like a bitch, I was pushing myself too much. And you said your ass hurt when you had to stand, remember?”_

“My point is, I wouldn’t mind doing it whenever we want,” Tweek said, pushing himself to finish his train of thought. “Is that okay?”

Craig’s yawn sounded over the phone. _“I’d like that.”_

Tweek smiles against the phone. “I’ll let you get some sleep now. Love you, Craig.”

_“Love you too, Coffee Bean.”_

They both hung up, leaving each other to their devices.

* * *

 

**Token B.  
Dude, remember when you called last week?**

**Craig T.  
You said I couldn’t have the money for Tweek’s gift. I understand**

**Token B.  
I told my parents what you told me, and I think they’re open to lending you the money.**

**Token B.  
But you need to pay it off and it has to be an exact amount.**

**Craig T.  
Yes please! I’ll do anything!**

**Token B.  
Wow, you really ARE desperate**

**Token B.  
I still need to know what it is you’re getting so my parents can find out how much you owe**

**Token B.  
You’re gonna have to do some odd jobs around the house for a few months the until you pay it off.**

**Token B.  
You were right, they do pay everyone a lot.**

**Craig T.  
I have just one condition**

**Craig T.  
You guys can’t tell ANYONE about what Tweek’s gift is.**

**Craig T.  
Not Clyde**

**Craig T.  
Not Nichole**

**Craig T.  
Not anyone**

**Craig T.  
Just you and you’re parents**

**Craig T.  
Got it?**

**Token B.  
Dude, you’re starting to freak me out. What’s so great about this gift if it costs so much money and you want it to be so secretive?**

**Craig T.  
[image received]**

**Token B.  
HOLY SHIT**

**Token B.  
OH MY GOD FUDE**

**Token B.  
ARE YOU FICKING KIDDING ME ROGUT NOW???!!**

**Token B.  
DUDE**

**Token B.  
YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS**

**Craig T.  
I am**

**Craig T.  
I’m 100% serious**

**Craig T.  
I love him, Token. I love Tweek**

**Craig T.  
I wanna do all that “old couple” crap with him.**

**Craig T.  
It’s not a diamond, FYI**

**Craig T.  
It’s a type of stone that’s actually the almost exact same property of diamond, and a hell of a lot cheaper**

**Craig T.  
I found out about it on Tumblr**

**Craig T.  
They called it the “Millennial’s Engagement Ring”**

**Token B.  
You’re not Millennial**

**Craig T.  
The point stands**

**Craig T.  
I’m gonna marry Tweek**

**Token B.  
Dude, this is so out of character for you. I know you love him and all, but I don’t think you’re thinking this through**

**Token B.  
Oh, my god**

**Token B.  
Is Tweek pregnant???**

**Craig T.  
🖕🏼**

**Token B.  
IS HE?!?!?**

**Craig T.  
NO you ignoramus**

**Craig T.  
First, we’re both guys. We can’t get pregnant, Jesus**

**Craig T.  
Second,**

**Craig T.  
We always use protection**

**Token B.  
Fuck you, dude, I did NOT want to read that,**

**Craig T.  
You asked**

**Token B.  
I didn’t, actually**

**Token B.  
You’re serious, then?**

**Craig T.  
Yes**

**Craig T.  
I’ll do whatever it takes to make Tweek happy**

**Craig T.  
I don’t know when I’ll ask**

**Craig T.  
Maybe when I get the ring**

**Craig T.  
Maybe after we graduate next year**

**Craig T.  
Maybe in five years when we have everything we need to settle down; a house somewhere far away from the hellhole that South Park is**

**Craig T.  
All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with him**

**Token B.  
Okay**

**Token B.  
I’ll keep it a secret. I promise. And I’ll make sure my parents know that too**

**Token B.  
You know you’re going to have to start working soon, right?**

**Craig T.  
Whatever it takes**

* * *

 

**SuperCraig  
We got an project about the presidents today in History. We have to do some crap about their tenure as president. I’m working with Stan, Kyle, and Bebe on this project. They excited for you to come back! Love you, babe.**

****SuperCraig**  
We decided to do our report on William Harrison. The dude died after just a month of taking office. Easy breeze, keep you up to date.**

****SuperCraig**  
So apparently, we were supposed to do a report on a president who’s served at least one full term. Someone (ahem, Kyle) didn’t read that part when explaining the project rules. We got an F**

****SuperCraig**  
I think Gunther and the pups noticed that you haven’t been home for a while. They keep scurrying around the pen whenever I come down by myself, as if they’re expecting someone else to be with them. Stripe #6 is especially insistent. Hope you come back soon**

****SuperCraig**  
Got detention. Cartman decides to be an ass and say a couple of things about you and what happened. He has a bloody nose, and I think a dislocated shoulder. He deserves worse, in my opinion. All of ours, really. Please come home soon.**

**SuperCraig  
My parents are starting to worry about me. I keep telling them I’m fine, as long as you’re here, but I don’t think they believe me. Tricia didn’t even try to provoke me when she saw me kissing Stripe.**

****SuperCraig**  
I went to the hospital today. Love you, miss you**

** SuperCraig **  
**Please come home**

**SuperCraig  
Please wake up**

**SuperCraig  
I’m not eating anything until you wake up**

**SuperCraig  
I have a kitchen knife. Don’t think I won’t use it on myself**

**SuperCraig  
I couldn’t use it. You’d be so disappointed if you were here**

**SuperCraig  
But then again, I wouldn’t have to issue the threat of you were here**

**SuperCraig  
It hurts. I’m not even doing anything and it hurts. Please come back home.**

**SuperCraig  
[image received]**

**SuperCraig  
I bought this for you. That’s why I was working so much at Token’s house. They pay good money. If this doesn’t wake you up from your coma, I don’t know what will.**

**SuperCraig  
Will you marry me?**

**SuperCraig  
please**


End file.
